In general, a smart TV refers to a TV through which a user can watch moving images without disconnection of data while hanging among three screens of a mobile phone, a PC, and the TV. Such a smart TV may download contents through the Internet in real time, and serve as a communication center through which news, weather, emails and the like can be directly checked.
Recently, a lot of electronic commerce-related technologies for providing a home shopping program or the like using such a smart TV have been proposed.
In such conventional technologies, however, a product seller delivers product-related contents to a person in charge for a home shopping company, and the person in charge uploads the contents. Thus, it is inconvenient for the seller to provide the contents.
Furthermore, since it is inconvenient to provide contents as described above, the contents may not be quickly updated. In this case, there are difficulties in providing vivid contents.
Furthermore, since the e-commerce technology using a smart TV is publicly known, the detailed descriptions thereof are omitted herein.